1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to squeezable play balls which may be hit and thrown, and more particularly to a ball of this type which simulates the appearance of a human organ and which when squeezed generates a sound similar to that of a functioning organ.
2. Status of Prior Art
The patents to Osher et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,026,054 and 4,944,363 disclose squeezable toy balls having a flexible polymer shell encasing a resiliently deformable inner core of highly plasticized material. Because of the highly plasticized nature of the polymeric core, the toy ball has a soft and supple resilient feeling to one who holds and squeezes it. According to these patents, the feel of the ball is both intriguing and relaxing.
It is also known to provide toy balls having a humanoid form. Thus the Tarnoff U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,190 shows a toy formed from a molded flexible bladder having a humanoid shape, the bladder being filled with a mixture of plastic microspheres and water so that the toy can be thrown or hit, yet can be caught with the bare hand. The rubber ball disclosed in the Johns U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,794 is molded to include pop out parts which when the ball is squeezed pop out to create facial features such as a nose and ears.
The concern of the present invention is with a squeezable ball which qualifies as a "gross" toy; that is a toy which may be disgusting. However, the fact that the toy may offend the taste of most adults does not detract from its appeal to children, for children are attracted to gross toys as they are to horror movies repugnant to many adults.
The psychological justification for a gross toy is the same as for many classic fairy tales, such as Little Red Riding Hood whose grandmother is devoured by a wolf. Horror movies and fairy tales make it possible for a child to vicariously experience the horrors of the real world and to prepare to cope with these horrors. And while the organs of a human body, such as the intestine and the brain are not playthings in the usual sense, they hold a fascination for children.